WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Zero is pregnant, but what does he learn about his pregnancy and how the birthing will happen. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. M-preg, be warned, but no lemons in this story. R/R please.


**A/N:**I will always take constructive criticism but flames will be for melting marshmallows in the fireplace. This is a one shot and there be no follow up. Thank you. Please review this story.

**Warning:** This story is OOC'ness. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. M-preg, be warned, but no lemons in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summary: **Zero is pregnant, but what does he learn about his pregnancy and how the birthing will happen.

WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!

Kaname was coming home after a lengthy and very tiring meeting with the Vampire Senate. He was looking forward to just going to bed, but as he climbed the stairs, a foreboding feeling began to settle over him. He paused in his steps, not understanding why he would be feeling anxious about going to bed. He reached out with his senses looking for what might be causing the problem and found only one other person, his beloved Zero.

Getting the sense that Zero was up in their room, he began to walk in that direction towards their bedroom again. He tried to reach out to zero through their bond, but found that he was being blocked, which was NEVER a good sign. With each step towards his intended destination, the feeling of doom that had started out as so small kept growing until it was an immense weight that had settled in his chest.

When he reached the door he had to work hard to keep his hands from shaking in fear of what might happen once he opened the door that he was currently reaching for. He paused, almost having second thoughts about going in as if the beast inside was even telling him it was going to be a huge mistake to enter the room. Ignoring his instincts to tuck tail and run away for the time being, because it was just Zero on the other side, he twisted the cold handle and opened the door. Over by the Immense fire-place, sitting in a blood-red velvet two armed chaise lounge chair, was Zero. His aura was dark and menacing, almost like it was a living thing that was reaching out to him to each his flesh off his bones. All he could do was flinch as he became aware that his Zero was beyond enraged...at him for some unknown reason.

He didn't know what to do at this point since his mate seems to be in a very volatile and deadly mood, he just decided to play it off. "Zero, I'm..." was all he could get out before he was interrupted." Kaname..." zero began quietly as if though he was talking to a child. "You know that I love you very much, and I am happy you are home safe, but I am so incredibly angry with you at this moment that I don't even want to see you. I have already taken the liberty of taking some of my things to another room to sleep until I calm down enough to talk to you. If we stay in the same room right now, I am liable to take bloody rose and shoot you…over and over again; which I do have in hand right now. Move away from the door and I will take my leave."

Kaname audibly gulped, eyes going as wide as tea cups, moved out-of-the-way from the door and the path that Zero would be taking to get to the door. He knew this was not the time to try to talk to Zero and it was confirmed when he saw Zero's eyes and they were blood-red. He knew Zero wasn't in need of blood so the only other reason for his eyes to be this color was extreme emotion, and at the moment, that emotion was anger.

****TIME BREAK OF ONE WEEK****

Kaname was disheartened to say the least. It has been one week since the incident in the bedroom and his still has no idea why Zero was and still is so angry with him. He couldn't take it anymore. This morning he tried to go to bed, but he couldn't sleep, he had sat up in bed trying to think about what might be causing the problem or what he might have done but with every possibility, he was always coming up with a negative. He was at this whites end and decided to confront Zero.

When the sun had gone down, he got up and wrapped his rob around him and went straight to the room that Zero was staying in. As he reached the door, he knocked only he received no reply. He tried again a little harder and still no reply. Now worried, he opened the door only to find the bed empty, but the light on in the adjoining bathroom and the sound of retching going on. He quickly went to the bathroom and there was Zero bent over the toilet retching out the contents of his stomach, only it seems now he seems to be dry heaving.

Now worried more than ever, he waited until Zero was now sitting on the floor with a damp towel that he handed over before he started to ask questions. "Zero, what's wrong? Why are you so sick? Have you been to the doctors yet? ZERO ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" he yells and panic begins to set in. "I just might if you would let me speak in between your questions you moron. Here help me get back to bed so we can talk. It's time to catch you up to date on what's going on and then you'll understand why I was so angry with you."

So that's what Kaname does. He gets Zero back into bed and tucks him in since the other started to shiver from getting cold. He sits down on the bed and waits for Zero to gather himself so he can speak.

"To answer your questions and not in the order you asked, yes I have been to the doctors since I had been vomiting every morning for over three weeks by that time and found out I am pregnant with more than one child. I asked him how that was possible since I'm male and a lower class vampire at that. He asked me if my mate was a pureblood. When I didn't answer, he explained it to me. A pureblood can impregnate anyone, vampire or human, male or female. It's the blood that the pureblood gives their partner that changes their genetic make-up, thereby enabling the pureblood to impregnate any other being. I was also informed that every pureblood is taught this so they know to be careful.

"Kaname, why didn't you tell me? Why would you put me in a position that I didn't even know was possible? Why would you do this to me?" Zero asked looking lost now that the anger had fallen away. "Don't get me wrong Kaname, I never thought we could have children of our own and it always depressed me even though I never told you and I tried to keep that from you. I'm happy we will have our own child. I'm excited about this; but I wasn't given a choice, I wasn't told this was possible, the man I love never told me anything or took precautions and until a talk could be done. I'm happy but at the same time, I felt like a freak. But also hurt because it seems you didn't trust me to be able to handle the truth."

Kaname hung his head in shame. Now everything that has happened was now making sense. He hadn't remembered that this was a possibility, but now he was beyond embarrassed. He's also ecstatic about Zero's pregnancy, but had he remembered, he would have said something to Zero beforehand and they could have made the choices together ahead of time. Now it was too late as Zero is already expecting and with at least two children. He wanted a family, but not until the vampire world was safer for his family and for them to thrive without threat. That was his goal with the meeting he was coming home from that night, and nothing had gone as planned.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight as he began to speak. "I'm sorry Zero, I am so sorry. It wasn't my intention to do things this way with you. I had a plan that I was following. I had planned to have children with you, but not yet. Not until things would be safer for you and our children to survive and thrive in. I didn't what our children to deal with the same problems we had to deal with when our parents were murdered. The Senate needed to be brought down to kneel or decimated and the Association under better control. I had worked on it that night I came home but I had been careless and getting you pregnant before we were ready. I am so happy that we will finally have the family I wanted, but I was not planning on it this way. I hope you will forgive me Zero. I will make sure you and the babies are safe, I promise. And I do trust you, I hope you believe that. When the time was right, I would have talked to you about it."

"Kaname, I'm not angry anymore. I have also known what you have been doing for some time, though I didn't know why. I only have one more question I need to ask you. I asked the doctor how far along I was and when was the baby due. He said I was two months pregnant, but he said I needed to talk to you about a male vampire's gestation time frame and how a baby is born from a male vampire. He looked really nervous for some reason, so I think you need to give me all of the other details I will need to know, but not until after breakfast. I'm starved and I want to eat out please."

****TWO HOURS LATER****

Kaname and Zero have returned back to their home and Kaname was just sitting down after he got a glass of red blood wine. He takes a deep breath, looks at Zero and begins. "A vampire's gestation period is five months. Since you have already passed your two months you have made it past your first tri-month phase. You will experience much the same as human mothers, cravings, morning sickness as you well know now, aches and pains, bathroom breaks at regular intervals, and so on. You will find that you will go into labor much the same as a woman would, you would have false contractions, your water will break and you will birth a child or in your case, more than one much the same as a woman would."

Kaname pauses, to take another deep breath or two as nervousness sets in as the next part of his explanation is the hardest to say, knowing how his mate will react to the news. "To birth the babies... once labor starts, you cock will in short be sucked in to form a vagina where the babies will pass and from what I'm told, it will be a very painful experience. Once the babies are born, you will return to normal with everything back to the way things were before your pregnancy and I really do mean everything."

Kaname sits there waiting for a reaction from the other, and he waits, and waits only to realize that Zero is frozen in place in shock. "Zero?" he says but no response. He then waves his hand in front of his mates face. "Zero...hello?" "Ka...nnn" was all Zero said as he passed out with Kaname catching him.

****LATER THAT NIGHT****

Zero was just lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to process what Kaname had told him. He was hoping that what he heard was either a nightmare or the other was just joking, something...anything but the seriousness he feared he heard. He looked over to the other side of the bed where his mate was currently sleeping. He guessed after he passed out, he stayed by his side since Kaname had yet to undress and was currently sleeping in a very uncomfortable position.

He didn't know what to think. He expected to have a C-section done, after all, how else were his children supposed to be born; out of his butt, but this? He looked down to his lap that was covered with a sheet. That was going to get sucked inside to form a male's vagina to give birth? The thought alone was enough to almost make him pass out again, and his vision began to fade with black spots in it. Working on keeping his breathing under control and closing his eyes so he wouldn't get dizzy, he felt himself calm down.

When he opened his eyes again, he looked over to where Kaname was again, and found that he was awake. "How are you feeling Love?" he asked. Zero thought about it for a minute. "Better, for as long as I don't think about what will happen to Me." he responded. Kaname nodded and got up out of bed to get Zero a glass of water. Once Zero drank the glass down, he looked at Kaname, not knowing what to say. "I know it's a very scary prospect, and I haven't been through this myself, but I could get someone who has to come and talk with you. Would that help? Zero wasn't sure, but he guessed it would be better than to just not think about it. With that thought in mind, he nodded and then added, "Yea, Shiki if you wouldn't mind please. I know and trust him to talk to about this." Kaname nodded in agreement. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

A few days later, Zero was sitting on the coach waiting for Shiki and Takuma to show up for the discussion he wasn't sure he was ready to have, when the doorbell rang. Before he knew it, Kaname, Takuma, and Shiki walked into the room. "Zero, they're here. Are you ready for this?" Kaname asked concerned. Since the other night, Zero was doing fine until this morning when he started to have another panic attack and Kaname had to talk him to help him calm down. "I don't know, but I need to do this. I can't keep having panic attacks about this. It's not healthy for me or the babies." he answered before inviting his two visitors to sit down.

"Zero, I understand you're having problems with what is going to happen when you go into labor." Zero nodded, trying to keep his breathing under control. He can't allow himself to panic and pass out just at the mention of what they were going to talk about. Everyone else noticed the slight change in Zero, and they are all keeping a close eye on him just in case. "If at any time during our talk if you find you need a break, please let me know. We don't have to rush through this." Shiki said, which helped to calm Zero down a little, to know that if he needed a break, he could ask for it. He nodded and took a deep breath. Shiki nodded before beginning the talk.

"First, if you can, can you tell me what it is that has you going into panic attacks? Is it the birthing itself?" Shiki asked and continued with Zero's shake of his head. Shiki nodded in understanding. "Ok, if it's not the birthing, then my guess would be what is going to happen when your labor starts, your...man piece... becoming inverted?" Shiki asked turning bright red in the face. Zero's breathing increased in speed as a sign of another panic attack. Yup, just as Kaname had said. "Zero, breath deep in through you nose and out your mouth slow and easy. You don't need to pass out right now." He waited until Zero had calmed down before he continued. "Ok good, now can you tell me what about this scares you so much? What are you afraid of?"

Zero just looked at Shiki like he had lost his head, but shook his head before answering. "Shiki, keep in mind that I was born a male human. Human men can't get pregnant and until this happened, I didn't know that I could since Kaname and I... we...since...SINCE WE STARTED HAVING SEX!" he blurted almost yelling from embarrassment. He took another deep breath before continuing. "Kaname never told me that it was possible, and we never used protection. I go to the doctors to find out what was wrong with me after I puked in the morning for three weeks straight, only to find out I was pregnant. He told me to talk with Kaname about the gestation time and how the birth would happen. I figured I would need a C-section since in the human world, men don't give birth. It was then that Kaname told me that...my man piece would...it would...it..." Zero started panic again. He followed Shiki's earlier advice of breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth deeply, until he was calm enough to continue the talk. "I hope you understand where I'm coming from." he finished.

Shiki and Takuma, even Kaname, was used to Zero being a vampire that they had simply forgotten that he was born human. They each felt ashamed for forgetting such an important thing. Now everything was making sense to each of them. "I'm sorry Zero, I forgot you were not born a vampire. I am so used to thinking of you as one, it simply slipped my mind. Please forgive me." Kaname said this time, expressing what each of them were thinking. Takuma and Shiki both nodded expressing they were feeling and thinking the same thing, though for maybe different reasons. Zero smiled in understanding. "Nothing to forgive, when we all met, I was already a vampire so it would be easy to forget such a thing." Kaname was reminded yet again just how wonderful and special Zero really is, returning his smile.

"I'm assuming that it's not the pain that you're afraid off, but that it may not be the same after the births." Zero nodded breathing deep to stave off the panic that was once again trying to threaten him. "It's as I thought. I can assure you, it will go right back to being exactly the same as it was before. It is something that even to this day, it mystifies us still. We don't understand how it's possible knowing what we do about our physical bodies, but it happens every time. Your body will return to normal and drinking Kaname's blood after the babies are born could only help. You may have been born human, but you are now a vampire. With it comes super-fast healing and being mated to the strongest pureblood known to vampire kind, it an added bonus. Besides, most male vampires are more afraid of the pain they will have to endure during labor before anything else. I assure you, it will be fine.

Zero was still unsure, but the talk with Shiki helped a little. He nodded his thanks and they moved onto other topics, most of which, Zero couldn't follow. All Zero could do was try to listen to what was going on, when he heard Kaname bring up the topic of the governing body of the vampire world, the Senate. "They are not moving in the direction of peace and tolerance that I need them to move in. With Zero's pregnancy and with how long I have been working with them on this, things aren't going fast enough. If they don't agree in the next meeting, I will have no choice. I will have to destroy them. I will need to come up with what to do for government if it comes down to that." Kaname continued to go on, but Zero started to faze him out getting lost in his own thoughts. By the time Zero and Kaname made it to bed, Zero was exhausted and Kaname had to carry him up to bed.

****Time skip to start of 5th month of pregnancy****

Kaname had finally gotten fed up with the Senate to refuse to see things Kaname tried to get them too, after talking with his inner circle, Zero, and Cross who is currently acting as president of the Hunters Association, he destroyed the Senate and Cross was working with the hunters to change the view of those that worked under him. The change was slow going considering it is not an easy thing to let go of old teaching about vampires, but Kaname and Cross came up with an idea that might make it easier to change the minds if not the hearts as well of both vampires and hunters alike.

They decided that for the really important missions for the association, vampires would join in the effort to learn to work together and come to tolerate each other better. It was an idea to further promote peaceful existence between the two races. In the beginning, only Kaname and his inner circle would go on these missions, to show other vampires that they need to start working hand in hand with the hunters to keep relations relatively peaceful. Same for the hunters and as always, things never start out easily.

Zero wished he could go on those first missions with the vampires involved, if for no other reason than to show other hunters that working together was one of the best way to keep the peace going and strong. It also helped that if there were any wrong doings, there would be first account witnesses to the evil another vampire was committing. There would always be grumblings that the Association was getting involved in affairs they didn't need to be in, but there would be less to help keep things straight about why they were involved in 'Vampire' affairs.

Of course, he couldn't get involved being pregnant. If he tried while pregnant, if he survived the mission, Kaname would kill him. Besides, he doesn't want to risk his children, so after they were born he would go back to working on missions. He had to smile to himself though. Just because he's pregnant doesn't mean he can't keep target practicing. He and Kaname, had set up his own personal target practice area in the basement. Not your normal paper target with a bull's-eye no, but a fully functional, computerized practice area to help safely keep him on his toes; and Zero had been enjoying the use of this area completely since he found out he was pregnant. Next time he goes on a mission, he would be more than ready.

Kaname comes in and waits for Zero to go through with this session of his practice, before he says anything. It's something Kaname learned very quickly the first time he interrupted that he never dared to repeat again. He almost lost his head that time and Zero had been inconsolable for over a week being so wracked with guilt because he was so very zoned out, he didn't realized he was shooting at Kaname until it was too late. If it weren't for Kaname's quick reflexes, he would have been dust on the floor. It wasn't until Kaname had talked to him about how important that Zero continue to train doing what he loves doing. They agreed what Kaname would do or not do while Zero was training. If it's not an emergency, as in this case, Kaname would wait for Zero to finish. If there was an emergency, Kaname would call Zero, via: the house intercom system, to inform him ahead of time that he was coming in. So far things were working out wonderfully.

Zero turned to look at him and smiled. "So what brings you down here?" he asked but received no answer as Kaname kept staring at him. It only took Zero one second to understand where his mate was currently staring at. He put his unoccupied hand on his dissented belly and smiled. Kaname had been gone a week and Aidou takes measurements weekly to make sure everything is going well and other things doctors do these days. In the last week alone, Zero had gotten noticeably bigger. "Kaname?" Zero says with a smile on his face.

Unbeknownst to Zero, Kaname and Aidou have growing concerns about Zero and the pregnancy. He's human or ex-human and not a born vampire. Born vampires and can deal with multiple births much easier as far as how big they get. They also heal a lot faster, but then again, Zero does have one advantage no other vampires have. He drinks from Kaname Kuran. Right now Zero looks to be 7 months pregnant if not 8 by human standards and could pop at any moment. Zero has been increasingly having moving about without someone to help him keep his balance or to get up or down.

Zero walks over to Kaname and kisses him and the distraction works. Zero smiles while keeping his hand on Kaname's cheek. "Hello Kaname, welcome home." he says with a smile. Kaname smiles, kisses him again. "I'm sorry, you look wonderful Zero. Just imagining the children you're carrying distracted me. Hello to you too love." Kaname said with a smile, hoping he kept his concern out of his eyes. Zero is the only one who could see past the mask he wears. "How did the mission go with the hunters?" Zero asked. Yes he saw the concern in Kaname's eyes. It has been a growing concern that Zero saw, but chose to not mention it. He knew Kaname has concerns about his pregnancy, although he doesn't know why, but he doesn't lead on that he is aware. He won't make things worse for Kaname as he's already has too much to deal with already.

"The mission went as the ones before it. Other hunters being arrogant and stupid; well, not all of them anyway. Only a few are learning to work with us "Beasts" apparently. Only one was injured but not badly this time. Things are getting better, albeit slowly." Kaname bows and shakes his head with a smirk in his face. I do wish I could bring you with me when I go on these missions, if for no other reason that one week is too long with you. I missed you terribly, my love." Zero blushed brightly from ear to ear, looking away. "Idiot" he mumbled and he looked away. Kaname smiles at him and walks with him, slowly, to their bedroom. He takes a shower, and climbs into bed with Zero, who has already fallen asleep. Kaname also wishes he could make passionate and desperate love to his mate, but they haven't been able to for about a month now and Zero is due any day now. He snuggles in as close as he can to his sleeping beauty.

The next morning, Kaname wakes up to a panting and sweaty mates who seems to still be sleeping. He puts in hand on Zero's belly, only to feel that it's unusually tense. He waits a little bit longer to feel with his hand. The tenseness releases and ten minutes later, it tenses again and Zero's eyes open as he moans out loud. "Kaname? Is this it? Have I gone into labor?" "Only one way to find out love. Kaname looks to Zero's dick to find that it was indeed being sucked in, slowly. "Yes love, it's time to get you to the hospital."

He gets up to get dressed and help Zero get up out of bed, only Zero's legs are not functioning right.

Kaname picks Zero up and rushes out to the car that he has started parking by their front door. He's also thankful that he had put Zero's overnight bag in on the floor of the car behind Zero's seat. He careful seats Zero on the front seat of the car, and rushes to the hospital. On the way he calls the hospital thru the installed Bluetooth of the car, and inform them that he is coming in with his mate. They ask questions as he drives at maddening speeds and he answers them as best as he can. All Zero was able to do was moan and groan as the pain in his belly and his dick was increasingly getting worse.

When they arrive at the hospital, Zero is lifted out of the car and placed on a waiting gurney to rush him to a waiting birthing room. By the time Kaname gets into the room where they have Zero lying down on a bed, he's already screaming at the doctor to get the babies out. "GET THEM OUT! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU HAVE TO DO, JUST GET THEM OUT! THAT BASTART HAD BETTER HURRY UP AND GET IN HERE OR SO HELP ME, I WILL ARRRGGGHH!" his rant cut off short and another contraction his and his dick is almost inverted now. "Almost there Zero-Sama. Once you're inverted it will be time to push." Kaname rushes over to hold Zero's hand as he sees tears running down Zero's face in obvious agony.

"I'm here love. You can get your revenge on me for putting you in this situation once you have the child. I'm here." Kaname says and Zero's calms down a little bit. "I'm not mad at you baka, I just didn't want to be alone. You know how scared this whole thing has made me. I just needed you here OW FUCK, THAT HURTS!" Zero shouts and squeezes his eyes shut when the next contraction hits.

After another ten minutes pass, they hear the rush of water when Zero's contraction hits. "It's time Zero-Sama. Push with the next contraction. Take a deep breath and push. Zero can only nod as the contractions are now back to back with no relief for Zero. He pushes, and he can feel that the first child is moving albeit slowly, but moving all the same. When the contraction is over he get a little reprieve to breath, before he has to push again. Soon, the baby crowns and Zero experiences a burning sensation. "Stop pushing for a minute." "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THIS KID IS ALMOST OUT AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO STOP PUSHING?! YOU ARE AN EVIL MAN! I HAVE TO PUSH NNNN, I HAVE TO GET THIS KID OUT!" Zero yells, but the doctor appears to be unfazed by the rant. "Ok, you can start to push again." so Zero does. Five minutes later, a screaming child has made an exit of the mothers' body. "It's a boy."

Zero take time to breath and relax and he knows he's not done yet. He smiles at Kaname, who watches and waits to hold his oldest son. He sees a single tear escape Kaname's eyes as he watches in excitement he can't contain. Zero smiles, only to feel the contractions starting again and another gush is hear in the room. The doctor checks Zero over to see how he's progressing with child number two. "Ok, you may start pushing again." and so Zero does. An hour later, the wailing of the next child is heard. "It's a girl." Kaname and Zero both smile. They have one of each.

Zero grunts again feeling little contractions. "Please don't worry. It's the after birth of the babies that needs to be expelled now." Zero nod and gives little pushes to help expel the after births. As the doctor, massages Zero's belly to help loosen the after birth, he feels something he didn't think would be there. "Um, Zero-Sama, Kaname-Sama, it would seems that there is to be another child." Just then, the after births are flushed out with a wet gush of more water. "No, oh fuck no. I can't do this again. I can't I'm so tired already. Please not another one. Despite how tired he really is, he pushes their next child out of his body, and once the wailing is heard, he passes out and goes to sleep, never hearing the sex of their third child.

The next morning, Zero wakes to find Kaname sleeping in a cot next to his bed and sleeping so peacefully. "Kaname?" he calls out only to find his voice is horse. Still Kaname wakes and smiles when he sees Zero is also awake. "Morning love, how do you feel?" he asks in concern. "Feel fine. How are the babies? What was the third child?" and then he paused to look under the sheet. He's naked from the waist down and saw that Kaname and Shiki were right. He man part had returned to normal. He was so thankful that he had tears in his eyes. "It's back to normal just like you said. I'm still a man." he says almost reverently. Kaname chuckles "Yes love, we said it would."

THE END

A/N: I needed to come up with a new idea of how a man/ male could give birth, and viola, there you have it. Anyway, yes I know that I didn't state the sex of the third child or give any names. This story is a one shot and will not be continued. Please read and review to tell me what you think. Thank you PeachyQ73


End file.
